Naruto piensa
by Nathalie.S
Summary: Naruto piensa. Su cerebro se funde y sus neuronas reclaman pero él sigue pensando. Y sentado en aquel tronco del parque, cree que pensar a veces es bueno y hasta lindo solo cuando Hinata invade su mente


**Pensar  
**Naruto U. / Hinata H.

**.**

**.**

Sumary: _Naruto piensa. Su cerebro se funde y sus neuronas reclaman pero él sigue pensando. Y sentado en aquel tronco del parque, cree que pensar a veces es bueno y hasta lindo solo cuando Hinata invade su mente_  
Notas del autor: _Naruto no me pertenece, bla, bla blah (tampoco la canción de ke$ha, que la verdad no sé qué tiene que ver con esto)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Con el cabello lleno de ramitas y una que otra envoltura de la basura, Naruto piensa. Su cerebro se funde y sus neuronas reclaman pero él sigue pensando. Piensa en los ojos casi lavanda de Hinata, en sus mejillas coloreadas y en los graciosos hoyuelos que se forman cuando sonríe. Y sentado en aquel tronco del parque, cree que pensar a veces es bueno y hasta lindo solo cuando Hinata invade su mente

–Naruto-kun –y piensa en su suave vocecita, como la de un ratón. Ah, Hinaaaaaaata. Hasta el nombre suena bonito.

– ¿Naruto-kun? –Y la pequeña Hinata (aunque no tan pequeña con esos dos bultos que tiene bajo la chamarra) le toca el cabello y Naruto cree que está a punto de tocar el cielo. Sonríe cuando nota la expresión divertida de su mejor amiga (la mejor, aclarémoslo) al recoger lo que parece ser una envoltura de papas fritas con queso (extra queso) de su cabeza. La mirada interrogatoria de la morena choca con los ojos avergonzados del rubio. Ah, agradezcámosle a la bipolaridad de Sasuke y su complejo de chica sensible.

–Sasuke descubrió quien cogió su almuerzo dattebayo –se excusa. Y claro, piensa en lo bonito que se ven las cejas de Hinata cuando los frunce en una sola línea.

– ¡E-eso está mal! –Sí, robar un pedazo de hamburguesa es un delito, busquemos algún policía.

–Si no lo hubiese hecho no estaría aquí contigo. –y sonríe como si con ello solucionara todo.

–B-bueno–oh, ahí va ese colorete natural que tiñe sus mejillas. –yo…

EL rubio no la deja terminar. No, no la besa como en las películas chingonas y ardientes. La toma de las mejillas y ante la sorpresa de la joven Hyuuga, las estira y palmea con expresión divertida. ¿Qué tan romántico puede ser eso?

–Me gustas, me gustas mucho Hinata y el idiota de Sasuke me tiro al pasto porque dice que soy un retrasado por recién haberlo descubierto. Y no me refiero a lo retrasado. –Y Naruto empieza a adorar el rubor de sus mejillas tanto como los cupones de ramen y los timbres de recreo.

Oh, bendita adolescencia y el proceso bioquímico en el hipotálamo debido a la segregación de dopamina. Ah sí, el amor.

Hinata empieza a hiperventilar y antes de que ocurra algo malo (tiene un sexto sentido muy desarrollado) la besa. La besa suave, sin lengua de por medio porque eso es asqueroso. Oh bueno, para tener 14 años lo es. Apenas lleva un par de horas descubriendo los cambios hormonales de su cuerpo y a Naruto le basta con rozar sus labios (que ya de por si es vergonzoso, dulce pero vergonzoso) y sentir el sabor a frutillas que lo hace flotar en una nube inexistente. Si, así de loco se siente, como una montaña rusa que causa estragos en tu estómago y acelera el pulso de tu corazón.

Y ambos se separan. Sin embargo, la sensación sigue y Naruto cree que se puede acostumbrar al igual que con los golpes de Sasuke, los cupones de ramen (¿ya se los había mencionado? Son deliciosos) y las reprimendas de Sakura-chan.

–Yo… t-tú también me gustas –

Y tiene ganas de besarla de nuevo pero se despide con un "luego hablamos Hinata-chan "porque tiene que huir de la mirada ensombrecida del bastardo Uchiha que lo ha encontrado, gruñendo sentado en la cima de un árbol. ¿Ese tipo es medio ninja o que pedo? Ah claro, aún debe estar resentido por haberle arruinado su almuerzo.

– ¡Ven acá maldito cabrón!  
– ¿Para qué me rompas la nariz? No gracias teme  
–Cobarde hijo de put-  
– ¡ni se te ocurra insultar a mi honorable madre! Eh hijo de puta.

* * *

¿Han escuchado a Cher Lloyd?, tiene buenisimas canciones (aparte de la letra, son muy pegadisimas)  
Un Naruhina que se me antojo escribir desde hace tiempo, debí haberlo subido en San Valentin pero mejor tarde que nunca.  
Saludos!


End file.
